Classification of cells or objects in a sample or a specimen requires a detailed analysis of the sample. The sample may be placed under a microscope and physically examined by a medical expert for the classification. With advancement in field of image processing, automated systems for the analysis and the classification are implemented for the sample. However, for a multi-layer sample comprising two or more layers, the objects may be suspended across the two or more layers depending on specific gravity of each of the objects. Existing automated systems disclose to convert the multi-layer sample to mono-layer samples. Every layer of the two or more layers in the multi-layer sample may be separately generated, analysed and classified. However, convening of the multi-layer sample to the mono-layer samples may be an extremely complex and expensive procedure. Also, a need for analysis of every layer, separately, makes the procedure tedious.
Some of the existing systems disclose to analyse multi-layer sample without the need for converting the multi-layer sample to the mono-layer samples. However, since the objects are suspended at different depths levels of the two or more layers, determining focus value for the objects at the corresponding depths may be difficult. It may also be difficult to digitize the multi-layer sample under the microscope as it may be impossible to capture an image with all the objects in focus.
In some existing systems, one or more images of the multi-layer sample may be captured and processed for identifying the objects present in the multi-layer sample. The identified objects are analysed and provided for the classification. One or more techniques for identifying the objects may be implemented. However, by implementing the one or more techniques, smaller objects may not be identified. Also, in scenario where multiple objects are suspended across multiple depths in same region of interest, the objects at deeper depth of the two or more layers may be missed out or may not be identified. Hence, the identification of the objects may not be accurate and further manual analysis by the medical expert may be required.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.